


All I Wanted Was For You To Love Me

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: But not as bad as the last one, F/M, Ficlet, Girls' Night, Leon's an absolute idiot, Light Angst, Minor Rurina | Nessa/Sonia, Pathetic Love Life, Rants, Self-Insert, Song: Midnight City, platonically tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: Title inspired by this really weird NateWantsToBattle quote (watch Random Encounters' FNaF musical blooper reels)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia, Rurina | Nessa & Yarrow | Milo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	All I Wanted Was For You To Love Me

"Honestly, Ness, d'ya think it'd kill 'im if he were to talk to me 'bout it?"

Sonia was visiting Nessa in Hulbury. The two girls had marathoned bad romcom movies, and now Sonia was tiredly ranting to Nessa about her love life.

"I mean, _please._ I'd much prefer Lee accepting my feelin's, but I'd honestly take rejection at this point over this stupid freakin' game of 'will-he-won't-he'. It's not like I _haven't_ made a move! I tried to tell him when we visited Wyndon last year but he looked at me like I was a freakin' _Pignite_ and gave me cold feet..." 

Nessa lay sprawled on the bed. "I dunno, Son'. I mean, it took Milo forever an' a day to figure me out, an' I was way more forward with him. Y' might as well flash 'im before he notices you. Like, your feelings, I mean. Or maybe he's just playin' with your heart?"

Sonia shook her head, feeling her glasses slip off. "Nah. Lee's dense as a Crustle, but he's not evil. You think he's just friendzoning me, though, huh? Figures. He's got this really bad _je ne sais quoi_ that I can't seem to pinpoint." She dry-sobbed dramatically. 

"Well... Have you brought it up since Wyndon? If you two are mutual, you know, he might feel bad about scarin' you off. Or-- nevermind." She clicked around on her phone a few times, tossing her dark hair off the edge of the bed. "Ever heard Midnight City? Good song. Makes me feel romantic."

The ginger professor rolled onto her back. "It's like... I dunno. He's a himbo in all the best ways, but also in all the worst ways, and... and I hardly ever see 'im, but every time I do, I can't seem to work up the guts to tell him. He's... Aw, come on, Ness. He's so perfect... Just really, really, _really freakin' bad_ at getting hints."

Sonia squealed in excitement/anger, and she could just see his face... the soft eyes, the goofy smile, the gentle way he looked at her... and just wanted to cry over this stupid roller coaster of emotions that came over her whenever she saw him. She could hear Nessa's song, and it definitely earned its romantic status.

"Nuts, honestly, Son'. I know it's prob'ly hard to take, but... maybe he just doesn't see you that way. If that's the case, you've just gotta suck it up and move on with life, really. There's plenty of other guys, y'know?"

Sonia, for all her carrying on, was still hit hard by Nessa's comment, even if it probably was true. It wasn't like Leon was the only guy her age; Piers Delonge was supposedly single, and she heard that there was a new Gym Leader moving to Galar... Ryan? 

"You're right. Still stings, though. I... I'd really been hoping against myself, hadn't I." She sniffled despite herself. Nessa combed through her hair gently. "Sorry. It's just... I didn't wanna give you hope just for it to... not work out, y'know." She tugged Sonia's hair, beginning to braid it.

"I don't mean that it's '100%-definitely-not-gonna-happen', just that, you know, if it doesn't, don't feel too bad about it. Lee's the Champion, so surely you're not the only one 'at feels like this." She tried to soften the blow. 

Sonia thought about it. "I know... I just really wanted _Leon_ _specifically_ to like me back. You know, sweet kid across the street, grew up together, all that jazz." They sat in silence for a bit. Nessa finished her hair and was now humming Midnight City.

"I think you should just tell him," Nessa quipped decisively.

"Are you mad, Ness?! I can't just 'tell him'! He'll freak!" Sonia spluttered. Nessa tutted at her.  
"Let me finish. Worst case, he says no, but at least you know then that he's not worth the time. Best case? He likes you back and the two of you live together until further notice."

Sonia pondered that. "You know what? I think you're right!" She jumped up, feeling renewed. "Next time I see him, I'll tell him. And even if he rejects me... even if he... Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it!" She flounced onto Nessa's bed, nearly throwing her off.

"Pop in a better movie. This is rubbish. You got Mighty Ducks?"

**Author's Note:**

> (they were totally watching pitch perfect at the end lol)
> 
> I know Nessa got kinda hypocritical at the end. I've tried to fix it, but this is the best I've got. Also, this is extremely inspired by an IRL "friend" that I recently visited. He's super sweet but OH MY GOSH he is so oblivious to... anything, really. We even have the old "childhood-friends-plus-guy/girl-next-door" thing going on. My life is turning into a slice-of-life anime, TBCH.


End file.
